Caroline Discovers Lust
by Cantharellus
Summary: Caroline has come to terms with her sexuality and is blissfully happy in her relationship with Kate. Never in her life has Caroline had a wandering eye...


No plot, no Kate, please don't kill me.

Wednesday, bloody Wednesday. Bloody boring Wednesday... Caroline hadn't had a decent night's sleep yet this February. After a beautiful Christmas reconciliation with Kate, a fantastic Christmas with mum, Alan and the boys, and mostly uneventful dealings with John well into the new year, all of the peace and bliss came to an abrupt halt when Kate reached THAT stage of pregnancy. She started to snore.

"Good God, woman!" Caroline muttered under her breath after being awoken from a nightmare about freight trains careening through the family home, only to find she was sleeping next to one. Every night was the same. Caroline was so very excited about the new daughter they would soon bring into this world. But it was beginning to look like there would be eighteen years and another month of sleepless nights in her future.

"Best not worry about that just now..." Thought Caroline as she groggily slid out of bed to get ready for work.

First thing on the morning agenda was a meeting with the contractor representative for the new "smart board" technology they planned to install in the science wing. Evidently, Booker and Stanton were very keen to keep Sulgrave Heath's business. They sent Dr. Joanne James, their best representative and a former biology teacher from America.

The first thing Caroline noticed about Dr. Joanne James was that she was a fantastic presenter and was undoubtably a great teacher. The second thing she noticed was her footwear. Were those shoes, or boots? Shoe boots? With a short heel? Who wears that? Must be an American thing. At this point Caroline realized she was a bit slap-happy this morning and should get some coffee...

"Looks like it's another lunch at my desk day again..." Thought Caroline as she looked over her mountain of paperwork. Her efficiency was definitely tied to her sleep patterns. While poring over the extremely exciting new books request from the library, Dr. James knocked and announced herself.

"Sorry, Beverly appears to be gone for lunch. Is it okay to speak for a moment?" "Sure, sure Dr. James, I was about to ban all these books from the library as I'm feeling too lazy to read the whole request," said Caroline. Dr. James: "You keep calling me Dr. James, I hardly know who she is! That was many years and one very long and boring paper ago. Please call me Joanne. Or, if you'd like, my friends call me JJ."

"JJ it is, then!" Said Caroline. Then, to herself, "why on earth am I suddenly so comfortable and familiar with this woman? I barely just met her, yawned through her presentation, yet I'm calling her JJ and joking about important school business!"

JJ seemed not to notice Caroline's internal dialogue, and didn't miss a beat with her end of the conversation. "So," said JJ, "I hear there are a lot of great places to get afternoon tea here in Harrogate. I've been here almost a week and haven't had a single conversation that didn't involve smart board technology, or some biological concept or another. If I get asked about nitrogen fixation in legumes, the Krebs Cycle, the differences between the Chordata and the Hemichordata or anything else involving carbon based life forms again today I'm going to lash out. I really like your teachers, don't get me wrong. But I think they are using me as a willing surrogate while your board deliberates with my main office on price! Annnnywaaaay, I was hoping, perhaps, you might be willing to go to Betty's with me for some normal conversation in a nice, calm environment? Dr. Elliot?"

Caroline didn't hear any of JJ's little rant. Her mind was too busy working on its own little storyline...

Dr. James: "My friends call me JJ." Caroline said, "JJ it is, then!" And her mind went wandering, as it has been prone to do lately. Caroline noticed that JJ was actually a strikingly good looking woman. She was much shorter than Kate or herself, with short, almost black hair and eyes as blue as Caroline's own. JJ had broad shoulders, and generous but athletic curves. Her suit fit her well, despite the shoe boots. And her cream coloured blouse clung to her in all the right places with just the right amount of cleavage. Elegant, feminine, yet still professional. Caroline realized with a start that she was looking at JJ's breasts. Ogling them, actually. She mentally slapped herself. Then went right back to her appraisal.

"JJ definitely has nice breasts. Yep, if we were to go with best assets from top to bottom it would definitely go as follows: well styled short dark hair, blue eyes, nice strong jawline, broad shoulders you could just grab on to... Did I just say that? Oh who am I kidding? Yes I said that. Now on to the breasts, pretty large for her size but more luscious than overwhelming... She has a short but narrow waist, gorgeous hips and strong legs under those slacks I bet, wait! She's walking towards me!"

"JJ noticed Caroline looking at her. How could she not, the woman was practically drooling. JJ thought it was her luckiest day. Intelligent, gorgeous woman, no wedding ring, visibly checking her out. JJ took a chance...

"JJ walked, slowly, towards Caroline's desk, giving her a full view of her hips as they swayed towards her. JJ looked right into Caroline's blue, blue eyes with her own, searching... For an invitation. Caroline gasped as she realized she very much wanted JJ to cross the line and kiss her. Right now. JJ read that gasp for what it was, walked around the desk, and placed a hand at the bottom of Caroline's chin. As JJ tilted Caroline's chin with one hand, she placed the other on her shoulder. She used both hands to guide caroline out of her seat, and as she began to stand JJ met Caroline's soft warm lips with her own hot, soft yet demanding ones.

In seconds, JJ had Caroline pinned to the wall behind her, by the hands. Caroline had never been more happily immobilized. JJ used her lips, then tongue and even teeth to tease and tether Caroline to the spot. The only places touching on caroline and JJ were hands and lips and tongue, but they were both on fire. Caroline could barely stifle a deep moan as JJ lightly bit and then licked her lower lip. Then JJ moved to her upper lip, sucking gently then a quick but devastating lick. Caroline's knees began to buckle.

JJ caught the signal, and pressed her body to Caroline's, keeping her upright. Just. This full body contact was almost too much. Caroline could feel JJ's ample breasts, and the blouse didn't do them justice after all. They were exquisite. With that thought, JJ brought her lips, teeth and tongue to Caroline's neck. She sucked, nibbled and licked her way from Caroline's ear to her collarbone. Heaven. Then JJ gave her a little bite. Good lord, what was that?! Caroline had never been bitten before, not even this little bit. and that slight bit of pain sent a jolt of pure pleasure straight through her body. And down to her now pulsing core.

"Just when Caroline was catching up with her feelings: JJ's strong body pressed to her own, soft lips, hot wet tongue, little delightful nips... It got more intense. JJ leaned further into Caroline, gently thrusting her right hip between her thighs. Right where she needed her. Caroline couldn't stop the long, low moan that escaped her lips. JJ smiled into their kiss and moaned herself as she started to rock her hip into Caroline's core. JJ established a steady, slow rhythm. Caroline felt a slight chafing with her clothes, but was so wet she was well past caring. She rocked her gorgeous hips in the oldest rhythm in the world, along with JJ. Caroline's moans and gasps for air became constant. The delicious pressure was driving her mad.

"Caroline never thought it was possible, but she could feel the orgasm begin to build within. Through her clothes! Caroline couldn't take it anymore, she broke the delicious kiss and threw her head back, her moans were becoming desperate. She was starting to scream. JJ moved her mouth to Caroline's ear, whispering heated breath into her ear, "oh God you feel so good Caroline. I could come just looking at you right now. I've got you, Caroline..."

Just then, Beverley chimes in on the intercom, "Caroline, I'm back from break just now. I can pop in with your mail and some tea. Caroline? Are you in?" Caroline shudders with a start. She realizes she's been sitting at her desk the whole time. JJ is a few feet away, still standing where she was, near the door. Caroline shakes her head and presses the intercom button, "Yes, Beverly, I'm here. JJ, I mean Dr. James, is (having her way) having a quick word with me. Thank you for the mail. Try not to faint with surprise, but I'm actually going to take my tea out of the building for a change."

JJ waits until she finishes speaking with Beverly, then expresses her concern. "Dr. Elliot?! You ok? You kind of went blank on me just now. Did you faint? Are you I'll? You look a little flushed. You may have a fever, I can get the nurse for you..." Caroline, "no no, sorry JJ. I haven't been sleeping well lately, my partner is having a baby. I'm fine, just tuned out a little on you. I'm very sorry. Where were we? You'd like to get some tea? And for goodness sake, please call me Caroline!" (After that kiss, we had better be on a first name basis! And I wish by TEA you meant SEX...)

With that, Caroline grabbed her coat and keys to the Jeep and took JJ out to a perfectly innocent afternoon tea at Betty's. That night, Caroline and Kate made mad, passionate love. As mad and passionate as a couple can be, when one partner feels 22 months pregnant... And miracle of miracles, nobody snored and everyone slept beautifully that night.


End file.
